Como encontrar o seu Dragão
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Valhalarama, a herdeira e nova esperança de Berk, e sua melhor amiga obcecada por dragões Gerda, encontram um dragão ferido, o que gera muita confusão e o começo de uma amizade.
1. Chapter 1

No meio de uma manhã ensolarada na ilha de Berk, enquanto os dragões voavam livres com seus treinadores no céu, um certo alguém acordou muito entusiasmada na casa de Perna de Peixe. Gerda, que amava observar dragões e estudá-los tanto quanto seu pai, pulou de sua cama segurando seu exemplar do Livro dos Dragões. Soluço e Perna de Peixe há muito tempo atrás tiveram a ideia de publicar vários livros dos dragões somente em Berk, para que todos pudessem aprender mais sobre os dragões e para que não caíssem em mãos erradas.

Naquela manhã, ela se encontraria com Valy, a filha do chefe, para irem juntas ao treino com dragões, mas Gerda tinha mais planos em mente. Perna de Peixe havia dito a ela que ele e Soluço encontraram um vale perto da enseada onde dragões estavam morando.

Gerda pretendia levar sua amiga Valy até lá depois do treino. Assim que se despediu de seus pais, ela correu para se encontrar com Valy. Gerda a avistou assim que saiu e correu ao seu encontro.

-Oi Gerda – Valy disse – você tá bem?

-Ai eu não podia estar melhor – a ruivinha respondeu – Logo vamos estar treinando dragões sozinhas.

-Ah assim espero – Valy suspirou – às vezes eu penso, se eu não conseguir.

-Não fala isso – Gerda tentou consolá-la – Você é tão brilhante quanto seu pai.

-É por isso que eu tenho medo – Valy ponderou – ele é o grande treinador de dragões. Eu tenho que seguir os passos ou vou desapontar todo mundo.

-Você tem que aprender a se divertir – Gerda tentou animá-la – Anda, vamos logo antes que seu pai nos exile por causa do atraso.

As meninas riram enquanto caminhavam para a arena.

As meninas chegaram à arena e logo o treino começou. Valy e Gerda se saíram bem enquanto Hag, Heg e Brogan começaram a melhorar seu treinamento, que na aula passada não tinha sido muito bom. Os jovens vikings acabaram de treinar e começaram a ir embora. Antes que Valy e Gerda saíssem também, Soluço parou na frente delas.

-Vão a algum lugar meninas? – ele perguntou de modo simpático.

-Volte pra casa antes do pôr-do-sol Valhalarama – seu pai lhe ordenou.

-Pode deixar pai – Valy sorriu – não vou deixar que Gerda se meta em encrenca.

-Eu não me meto em encrenca! – protestou Gerda.

-Eu sei que não – rebateu Valy – Até mais tarde pai.

-Até logo meninas – Soluço falou.

E assim, Valy seguiu Gerda até o ninho que seus pais tinham encontrado.

**a/n: Oi pessoal que gosta da minhas fics, eu voltei**

**Vou ver se posto mais fics esse ano**

**Obrigada por me acompanharem**


	2. Chapter 2

Valy e Gerda cainharam por um longo período de tempo até chegarem perto do vale.

-Eu pensei que a gente ia pra sua casa depois do treino - Valy disse.

-por que estudar só nos livros quando se pode estudar co material vivo? - Gerda perguntou com um olhar enigmático.

-O que? - Valy ficou confusa - Como assim?

-Reconhece esse lugar? - Gerda gesticulou à sua volta.

-Ah.. não - Valy respondeu honestamente.

-Mas agora vai sempre reconhecer porque - Gerda continuou - esse lugar é um paraíso para pessoas como nós.

-Gerda - Valy a interrompeu mas sua amiga continuou.

-Em breve vamos fazer as maiores descobertas de toda história de Berk e...

-Gerda

-Nosso conhecimento será ensinado pelas gerações futuras e...

-Gerda! - Valy gritou e sua amiga finalmente parou de falar - Quer parar com essa ladainha e ir direto ao ponto?

-Ah desculpe pela empolgação - Gerda ficou sem graça - Bem esse lugar foi descoberto pelo meu pai e o seu pai e ele me disse que aqui é um ninho de dragões.

-Toda aquela conversa só pra me explicar isso - Valy reclamou.

-Mas vocênão pensou no que podemos descobrir aqui - Gerda tentou se justificar - Imagina o que nós podemos trazer de novo para...

-Tá bom já chega - Valy cortou já entendi.

Assim que as meninas terminaram de falar, o barulho de bater de asas chamou a atenção delas. Elas se viraram e avistaram dragões aterrissando um pouco longe de onde elas estavam.

-Ei olha só! - Gerda sorriu

-Você viu que são Nadders? - Valy perguntou e apontou para os dragões verdes e azuis.

-E daí? - Gerda deu de ombros - Vamos lá.

Ela correu e Valy a seguiu. Gerda se aproxmiou lentamente, tentando tocar os dragões com espinhos.

Valy ficou a uma distância que ela julgou segura.

-Anda Valhalarama - Gerda a chamou - eles não vou te machucar.

Valy caminhou lentamente até sua amiga e os répteis. Ela estava a poucos centímetros de tocar o focinho de um deles quando ela recuou.

-Você ouviu isso? - Valy disse.

-Eu não ouvi nada não - Gerda reclamou - só seu medo.

-Eu não estou com medo - Valy afirmou - eu ouvi um barulho

Valy se escondeu atrás de uma pedra larga o suficiente pra isso e Gerda seguiu seu exemplo. Elas olharam até que uma coisa escura caiu do céu, batendo bruscamente bem onde elas estavam a poucos momentos atrás.

-O que será que foi isso? - Valy perguntou.

-Eu não sei, vamos descobrir - Gerda correu.

-Gerda! - Valy correu atrás dela relutantemente.

Assim que elas chegaram perto da coisa escura, perceberam seu grande tamanho e o que a coisa era exatamente.

-Um fúria da noite - Valy disse sem fôlego.

-Valhalarama olha isso - Gerda disse enquanto percebeu que o dragão se mexia - vamos lá vê-lo.

Valy a seguiu de novo antes que ela começasse outro discurso. Elas se aproximaram com cuidado e o Fúria da Noite não atacou. Valy pôde vê-lo melhor agora. Ele tinha olhos amarelos que estava quase se fechando e sua pele escamosa era escura mas não negra. Era um meio termo entre entre azul marinho e preto. Valy então notou a ferida e uma das suas patas dianteiras.

-Não podemos deixá-lo aqui - ela declarou - o ferimento na perna parece bem feio.

Valy apontou e Gerda olhou.

-Tem razão - Gerda concordou -Além dele ser uma espécie rara e nós vamos poder estudá-lo melhor na aldeia.

Valy sorriu concordando e pensando que sua amiga nunca deixaria de estudar dragões.

-Valy - Gerda se virou olhando os arredores, um pouco de preocupação em sua voz - se lembra por onde nós viemos?

-Ah não - Valy respondeu casualmente - Por que?

-Eu acho que estamos perdidas - Gerda apertou seu sorriso sem graça.

-O que? - Valy se desesperou - meu pai vai me matar!

-A gente vai ter que esperar aqui - declarou Gerda - senão vamos ficar mais perdidas.

Valy se sentou, esperando que seu pai não estivesse zangado quando as encontrasse.

**a/n: GEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNTE! Mil desculpas por demorar a postar **

**Tive problemas com meu pc de novo mas agora tá tudo bem**

**Obrigada por me acompanharem**


	3. Chapter 3

Soluço desceu de Banguela atônito e aflito em frente à sua casa.

-Astrid! - ele chamou, entrando apressado.

-O que foi Soluço? - Astrid correu preocupada até ele.

-Sabe onde está a Valy? - ele perguntou preocupado.

-Eu pensei que ela estava com a Gerda ou com você - ela respondeu.

-Elas saíram depois do treino e eu disse a ela pra voltar antes do põr-do-sol - Soluço disse.

-Já anoiteceu e ela ainda não chegou - Astrid notou - Talvez ela está jantando na casa dos Ingerman.

-Talvez - Soluço murmurou e levantou-se abruptamente - eu vou ver se ela está lá.

-Quer se acalmar? - sua esposa exigiu - Tenho certeza que ela está bem.

-Tudo bem já me acalmei - Soluço respirou - mas eu vou lá assim mesmo.

-Espera que eu vou com você - Astrid balançou sua cabeça, perdendo a paciência com a teimosa de Soluço.

* * *

Perna de Peixe estava saindo de sua casa quando estranhou Soluço chegando.

-Perna de Peixe - ele chamou - você viu a Valy?

-Não - Perna de Peixe respondeu - eu estava indo te perguntar se você não tinha visto a Gerda.

-Quer dizer que você não viu as meninas até agora? - Astrid perguntou.

-Não - disse Perna de Peixe - nem a Gerda nem a Valhalarama.

-Faz alguma ideia de onde eles podem estar? - Soluço suplicou.

-Talvez - Perna de Peixe pensou - Mas é claro! Gerda não parou de falar sobre o ninho de dragões na enseada. Elas devem estar lá.

-Mas se elas estão lá - Soluço ponderou - por que não vieram pra casa?

-Em vez de pensar nisso deveríamos ir até lá pra ver se elas estão lá - Astrid disse impaciente.

Os dois homens se assustaram com a ordem e os três subiram em seus dragões para irem atrás das meninas.

* * *

Valy e Gerda observaram o Fúria da Noite enquanto esperavam seu resgate. O dragão só respirava e piscava regularmente. De repente,ele mexeu suas orelhas e seus olhos ficaram alertas.

-Tem alguém vindo - Valy quebrou o silêncio.

-Como você sabe? - Gerda perguntou a ela.

Sua amiga só apontou para o dragão. O som de bater de asas ficou mais perto e Valy reconheceu as três figuras voando que estavam se aproximando. Soluço, Astrid e Perna de Peixe desceram dos dragões, cada um tinha uma tocha acesa em suas mãos.

-Valhalarama, Gerda - Soluço chamou e as meninas correram até eles.

-Pai - Valy disse - me desculpe. Eu já devia ter chegado em casa.

-Oi pai - Gerda olhou para Perna de Peixe, que tinha um olhar surpreendentemente severo - a gente acabou se perdendo.

-É melhor que isso não se repita mocinhas - Astrid repreendeu - não podem ir de onde não sabem voltar.

-Eu prometo mãe, não vai mais se repetir - Valy disse - mas tem uma coisa que vocês precisam ver.

Os três adultos seguiram as meninas até o fúria da noite Perna de Peixe e Soluço o observaram espantados.

-Soluço - murmurou Perna de Peixe - é um Fúria da Noite!

-É o primeiro além do Banguela que vemos em anos - Soluço percebeu.

-Não podemos deixá-lo aqui pai - Valy se aproximou - ele está ferido.

Soluço se abaixou até conseguir tocar a perna do dragão.

-Calma eu não vou te machucar - ele murmurou, fazendo Valy se lembrar da história de como seu pai conhceu Banguela.

Soluço tocou com cuidado a perna ferida.

-Parece que ele se queimou com uma flecha flamejante e quebrou a perna.

-Nós temos que ajudá-lo pai - Valy falou.

-Podemos deixá-lo na academia - Perna de Peixe disse.

-Não - Soluço falou - Já está tarde e escuro, Vou levá-lo pra casa. Acho que o Banguela não vai se importar de dividir sua cama.

Banguela grunhiu assim que seu amigo mencionou seu nome e o outro dragão grunhiu de volta, fazendo Valy achar que eles estavam conversando.

Assim, os vikings resgataram o dragão ferido e voltaram para Berk.


	4. Chapter 4

Depois que Valy e Gerda chegaram com seus pais à aldeia e Gerda e Perna de Peixe foram para casa, Soluço, Valy e Astrid estavam ajeitando a cama em que seu incomum hóspede dormiria, enquanto Banguela observava.

-Eu vou fazer o jantar - Astrid anunciou - e ver se tem os peixes pro nosso amigo.

Ela desceu as escadas sorrindo.

Soluço começou a cuidar dos ferimentos na perna quebrada do dragão. Banguela estava logo atrás dele, parecendo sentir as mesmas dores do seu aigo da mesma espécie.

-Ele vai ficar bem pai? - Valy perguntou se aproximando.

-Vai sim Valy - Soluço sorriu rapidamente - ele só precisa descansar e ficar em repouso pra que a perna se recupere. Como vocês o encontraram exatamente?

-A gente tinha acabado de perceber quem que tinha se perdido - Valy começou a dizer - e de repente ele caiu do céu.

-Talvez ele esteja sendo perseguido - Soluço deduziu - e enfrentou o inimigo até não poder mais. Ele foi muito valente.

-Valente - Valy murmurou - é um bom nome pra ele.

Valente grunhiu parecendo concordar.

-Ele gostou do nome dele - Soluço sorriu - eu tive uma ideia.

-O que foi pai? - Valy perguntou curiosa.

-Eu acho que um suporte pra perna pode ajudar - seu pai respondeu - vou construir amanhã. Eu vou ver o que sua mãe está fazendo.

-Tudo bem - Valy disse enquanto seu pai descia as escadas, ela acariciou as orelhas de Valente.

\- Não se preocupe Valente. Vai ficar tudo bem.

* * *

Quando o voo de rotina da manhã de Soluço terminou, ele foi até as forjas de Bocão, onde ele costumava trabalhar,para fazer o suporte de Valente. Enquanto isso, na sua casa, Gerda sentava-se com Valy, observando Valente com olhos arregalados.

-Tivemos muita sorte de encontrarmos ele - a ruiva suspirou.

-Esquecendo o fato de que ficamos perdidas - Valy cruzou os braços.

-Mas agora não vamos ais ficar perdidas - Gerda retrucou - meu pai desenhou um mapa pra mim depois de me dar uma bronca. E então?

-E então o que? - Valy ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa.

-Você vai ficar com ele não vai? - os olhos de Gerda não estavam cheio de expectativa - vai treinar ele não vai?

-Bem - Valy murmurou - ele parece não ter ninguém e ele precisa de ajuda de alguém pra cuidar dele.

-Isso quer dizer sim! - Gerda gritou e pulou e fez uma dancinha esquisita.

Bem nesse momento. enquanto Valy balançava a cabeça. Astrid olhou confusa para a amiga de sua filha.

-Seu pai está lá embaixo - Astrid disse a Valy - quer que você veja uma coisa.

As três então desceram para ver o que Soluço queria mostrar. Ele segurava uma estrutura de metal do tamanho exato da perna de um dragão fúria da noite.

-Eu acho que isso aqui vai ajudar o Valente a se recuperar - ele disse enquanto encaixava o dispositivo com cuidado na perna ferida do dragão;

Valy agradeceu seu pai pelo presente e encorajou Valente a se levantar devagarinho. Ele se evantou lentamente e desceu as escadas do mesmo modo. Logo Valente estava do lado de fora e Valy sorriu pra ele, enquanto seu focinho tocou sua mão. Valy abraçou o pescoço de Valente, pensando em quando sua perna estaria curada e nas aventuras que ela teria com seu novo amigo.

* * *

**A/N: E esse é o fim de mais uma fic. Aguardem mais aventuras de Valy e Valente vindo por aí**

**Mais uma vez obrigada por cada um que leu ou comentou**


End file.
